Its All Coming Together
by Chicokid09
Summary: A new kind of Percy Jackson Story
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Percy Jackson or any other the characters in the books**_

_**However I do own Ashton, Aaron, Alicia, Andrew , Andrea **_

_**Introduction**_

The name is Ashton Michael Rodriguez although everybody calls me Ash, but for my mom and dad they say differently. My mom calls me Sunny because I'm always smiling and being happy all the time while my dad and my other relatives call me Apes. I'm 5'11 with short black hair (my little sister describes it as the Taylor Lautner haircut) tan skin, muscular and with a nice pair of six pack abs to go along if I do say so myself oh and before I forget I have something special about me that I should probably let you know…. I'm immortal. Now before I start my story I thought why not tell ya about my family first. For as long as I can remember it's always been my mom, my sister and me until I turned 18 since that was when I turned immortal. My mom is one of the most sweetest woman in the world she has long black hair, tan skin and is 5'6 with a fiery attitude for a mom and her name is Alicia Marie Rodriguez-Black while as for my sister well my older sister she looks just like my mom and is about an 5'7 an inch above my mom, but she says she has the perfect body (whatever the hell that means for a girl), but she doesn't have the fiery attitude like my mom hers is more like a I'm ready to kick your ass I don't care who you are kind of attitude even at the age of 23( in case you didn't catch the age difference between us. Ashlyn and I were born 5 years apart) as far as nicknames go I just call her the wannabe diva, but her real name is Ashlyn Michelle Rodriguez and just like me she is immortal. Now you see telling from my mom's last name she got re-married after her and my dad got together, but not before they had the twins well I just call them thing 1 and thing 2, but there birth names were Andrew Daniel Rodriguez and Andrea Danielle Rodriguez. Andrew is 4'9 crazy pants who is super sports affiliated as a 10 year old with the sense of humor of a hyena meaning he finds everything even the slightest thing fricken hilarious also apparently to my mom, sister and step-dad looks just like me minus the abs while Andrea is a 4'7 wannabe diva like Ashlyn, but not just as bad and just like Andrew she has the sense of humor of a hyena and even better she looks just like Ashlyn and my mom, but only shorter. Now before I forget I should mention some things. 1) Andrew and Andrea are not immortal like me and Ashlyn and 2) my step-dads name is Aaron Black he is a really good guy and treats my mom like a Queen, my two sisters like there princess and Andrew pretty much loves the guy more than our dad and as for me…. Eh don't ask. Lastly don't ask about all the "A" names my mom obviously has an "A" obsession. Now onto the story

_**Chapter 1- Finding the Real**_

_**Note- This part of the story was before mom got married**_

*Me and Ashlyn are hanging out in my room. I'm sitting on my bed and Ashlyn is across the room sitting at my desk*

Ashlyn: Apes! Apes! Apes!...Ashton!

Me: What!?

Ashlyn: Close your mouth your drooling…Gross.

Me: Sorry I was just thinking

Ashlyn: You know you have been doing that a lot lately

Me: Yeah… I just got a lot on my mind

Ashlyn: Well…why don't you tell me what you're thinking about

Me: Why?

Ashlyn: So you can get it off your mind! Duh!

Me: Okay? Why are you acting so weird?

Ashlyn: Because I think Aaron is going to propose to mom!

Me: What! Why do you think that?

Ashlyn: I'll tell you if you tell me what you're thinking about

(if I didn't tell you my sister is a dealer meaning if you want something from her or in my case need info she will only give it to you if you give her something or in her case info)

Me: Fine…I was thinking about my old life

(see when I was born I wasn't just any baby I was Apes, a hero known to all, but not one of the greats like Orion, Theseus, Perseus, and Hercules. I was born from one of the great Olympians and with that note it leads to me telling you who my dad is…..well its Apollo. Apes was a son of Apollo many years ago, but long story short here I was born into his body, so Apes could be reborn, but all apes memories, hobbies, etc. all died with him. I have created my own memories, thoughts, hobbies, etc. until a couple years ago when I started having nightmares and weird dreams of a life that wasn't mine)

Ashlyn: Oh….why are you thinking about that?

Me: I've been having a lot of nightmares again lately about it

Ashlyn: Well have you talked to him about it?

Me: Him? Who is him?

Ashlyn: You know damn well who him is?

Me: Uh, no I don't

Ashlyn: Ugh! Dad! Have you told him yet?

Me: Oh gotcha…..no I haven't

(Now for a little explanation. Ashlyn won't really say our dads name all because 10 years ago my mom had just met Aaron and they had just become friends and it was developing into more and Ashlyn loved it. She loved seeing our mom happy after our dad left, but well one day my dad came to visit us, well not exactly to visit, but more as coming to ask us to help him with something and it was only for me and Ashlyn an well….you know the saying while the kids are away the parents will play, well long story short dad got mom drunk at a bar and 9 months later….BAM! Andrew and Andrea. Ashlyn got mad cause she just thought that Dad didn't care about us and so on and so forth, so she developed a hate towards him just because she didn't understand Zeus's rule on not being in your kids' lives until a couple years ago….thanks to my homebody Percy)

Ashlyn: Why haven't you told him yet?

Me: He seems a little busy

Ashlyn: What about mom?

Me: Nope….Ashlyn?

Ashlyn: Yeah?

Me: You going to tell why you think Aaron is going to propose to mom?

Ashlyn: Oh yeah well…yesterday I saw him in the mall walking out of Jareds with a bad! ( as of right now my 23 year old sister who acts like she is super mature is grinning like an idiot, jumping up n down almost screaming0

Me: Well that doesn't mean crap he-

Ashlyn: Yes it does( now she has stopped jumping an grinning and is giving me that evil girl death stare…..and don't act like you don't know which look it is)

Me: Look if you are going to beat me up then do it now, that way I can finish was I was going to say.

*With that she walked up to me slapped me upside the head and walk back to sitting at my desk*

Me: As I was saying he could of just bought her a necklace or something

Ashlyn: well…uh…didn't think of that maybe your right

Me: Man do I love hearing those words coming out of your mouth

(yeah Ashlyn doesn't like admitting she was wrong…then again what girl does)

Ashlyn: Oh shu— *Doorbell rings*

Me: Saved by the bell *As we both start to get up and walk out of my room into the hallway we a barmbarded by the things*

Andrew&Andrea: I GOT IT!

Andrew: No I got it!

Andrea No I do!

Andrew: No!

Andrea: Yes!

*By now me and Ashlyn have walked out my room and are standing in the hallway watching them argue like two idiots then Ashlyn looks at me*

Ashlyn: Will you?

Me: *Sigh* Fine! * I walked over to where they fighting an threw Andrea over my shoulder and put Andrew into a head lock an kicking and screaming dragging/carried them to the couch and dropped them there while Ashlyn answered the door*

Ashlyn: No I got it * she says while laughing hysterically*

Andrew&Andrea: Buttface! * they says as they stick their tongues out*

*Ashlyn then opens the door only to see Aaron standing there with a puzzling face*

Ashlyn: Hey Aaron!

Andrew&Andrea: Hey Aaron!

Me: Do you guys have to say everything together?

Andrew: uhhh…

Andrea: Nope

Me: Hey Aaron….

Aaron: Hey Ashton

Ashlyn: So what are you doing here Aaron? Our mom is at work still

(My mom works at the Natural History Museum. She is the Greek and Roman exhibit supervisor)

Aaron: Well actually I came to check on you guys *he says as he walks over to me since im standing by the couch* and to talk to Ashton

Andrew&Andrea&Ashlyn: Why?!

Me: Yeah why?

Aaron: That's for me to know and for you guys to find out, but do you think that me and Ashton could talk alone? Please.

Andrew&Andrea: sure?

Ashlyn: yeah…come on thing one and thing two

Andrew&Andrea: Hey! *they say as they follow Ashlyn down the hall*

Andrew: What! Am I thing one?

Me:*under my breath* Idiot

Aaron: So Ash—

*Interrupted by my mom and dad busting through the door*

Mom&Dad: We have a problem


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP**

Aaron: So Ash—

*Interrupted by my mom and dad busting through the door*

Mom&Dad: We have a problem

**CHAPTER 2-Bringing it Back**

*At this moment both me and Aaron are standing up looking at my mom and dad also known as Apollo*

Me: What's wrong?

Apollo: There's a problem at uhh…..camp

Mom: Where are your sisters and brother?

Me: I don't know probably in their rooms

Mom: Ashlyn! Andrew! Andrea!

*As Ashlyn, Andrew, and Andrea walk out of their rooms*

Andrew: Dad!

Apollo: Hey big guy

Andrea: Daddy!

Apollo: Hi sweetheart

Ashlyn: Hi

Apollo: Hey pumpkin

Ashlyn: What are you doing here?

Mom&Apollo: There's a problem at camp

Aaron: What camp? And dad? I thought your guy's dad was dead?

At this moment I'm pretty sure that no one remembered that Aaron was even in the room we were all a little busy with both my mom and dad in the same room together. They haven't been in the same room together since the twins were born…..so 10 years ago.

Me: Umm this summer camp that we go to? And no he is alive and well

Aaron: Wait all of you? *looking at Ashlyn now* even you? And well you never talk about him and whenever someone mentions his name you guys act like he doesn't even exist

Ashlyn: Umm yeah…

Me: We only act like that because Ashlyn doesn't like talking about him

And bring on the awkward moment

Andrew:*under his breathe* awkward

Andrea: yeah buddy

Aaron: Well…. What kind of camp is it? maybe my kids can come along with you?

If I failed to mention Aaron has kids too. He has 5 kids the oldest being 23 and the youngest being 16, and there actual decent kids with a little bit too much attitude for my taste, but that's cause they lost their mom to cancer a couple years ago and they haven't exactly gotten over it. Oh one last thing Aaron has thought our dad was dead as well because we never talk about him and well he isn't exactly in our lives

Mom: Aaron honey I don't think your kids would enjoy it. It's a really umm how do I put this…

Apollo: It's for special kids

Aaron: Special? What do you mean by special?

Apollo: I mean it's for kids like mine

Aaron: I'm not following here..And if you are saying my kids aren't special like yours then who the hell do—

Me: Aaron…he means kids like us who have ADHD and Dyslexia

Andrea:*under her breathe* or are immortal

Aaron: What did you say?

Andrea: Nothing. I said nothing

Aaron: Okay?

Mom: Aaron honey….. I think it's time we tell you something

With those words coming out of my mom's mouth were all shocked to see if she is really ready to tell Aaron our secret I mean we all talked about telling him one day when they were more than just whatever the hell they are, but until then we have always said no and that was that. As I stand here staring at my sisters and brother with a shock face I pretty sure were all thinking all the same thing. What is she going to say?

Me: Mom what are you doing?

Mom: I'm doing something we should have done a long time ago

Apollo: Alicia if you're doing what I think you're doing then don't. It's not your secret to tell, it's the kids

Mom: well they are MY kids Apollo

Apollo: As they are MINE too Alicia

Andrea: I feel an argument coming on

Andrew: I second that feeling

Ashlyn: Will you guys stop. Let mom talk

Me: Ashlyn whose side are you on? She is threating to tell him OUR secret and dads

Ashlyn: Well it's time he knows I mean he is part of the family

Me: How? Just cause he is dating mom that doesn't mean shit

Mom: Ashton! Language!

Me: Whatever I'm out of here. You know what mom if you wanna tell him go ahead I don't care….I'm going to camp

And on that note I walked out of the house (more like stormed) with a slam of the door and headed to camp. As I went to get in my baby aka my 2011 white dodge charger with a black racing strip and black rims I was stopped by my dad.

Apollo: You know your mom hates it when you do that

Me: I don't care. She can go have her life with Aaron and they can all be a happy family * I say with so much anger*

Apollo: Why are you acting like this? You are never like this

Me: Why! Its cause Aaron is just her boyfriend! They act like he is our dad when he isn't! You are!

Apollo: Oh I see what's going on here

Me: What?

Apollo: You don't want him to take my place as your dad

Me: …..

Apollo: Come on, let's go to camp we'll take my car

Me: But you didn't dri—

Right as I was about to finish my sentence a bright red sports car flashed out of nowhere

Apollo: You ready?

Me: Yeah buddy!

*When your dad is known as the Greek God of sun then you don't expect us to be driving but instead flying in the sky all the way to Camp Half-blood. In case you haven't figured it out half-blood meaning half human half demigod which is what me and my siblings are I mean our dad is Apollo a Greek god. *

Me: So what's this problem at camp?

Apollo: Well it's about a prophesy that has to do with you, Ashlyn and your friends

Me: Which friends?

Apollo: Well umm...Nico, Annabeth, Percy and Thaila

Me: Oh well wha— wait did you say Thaila?!

Apollo: Yep! Oh and be careful what you say I mean we are in Zeus's territory

*Little note here I have and still do the fattest crush/in love thing with Thaila and well we used to be really good friends till one day she disappeared and then suddenly reappeared at Camp Half-blood only to be stopped and turned into a tree(by her dad, Zeus) trying to save Annabeth and Luke.*

Me: It's been awhile

*While I sat there thinking of Thaila I didn't realize that we were about to land at camp*

Me: Were here!

*Coming to camp was probably my most favorite thing to do well beside eating and sleeping, but that's beside the point. At this very moment we landed near the beach and got out of the car to see my favorite Centaur in the whole wide world.*

Me: Chiron!

Chiron: Ah Apes it's nice to see you again.

Me: It's nice to see you too!

Apollo: Chiron

Chiron: Ah yes hello Lord Apollo

Apollo: So Chiron has my little sister arrived yet?

Me: Artemis is here?

Chiron: Yes to both questions. Now let's get to the big house they are waiting for us

Apollo: Okay

Me: Ok

Chiron: Wait where is Ashlyn? She is needed here to.

Apollo: She is at home

*I totally forgot that we got into a fight at my house well about our secret…..well as I am a deep thinking place now I am brought out of it by someone saying my name.*

Thaila: Ashton?

Me: Thaila?

Thaila: Yeah

Me: Well long time no see

*Can you smell the awkwardness?*

Apollo: Ashton

Me: Uh yeah

Apollo: Call your sister

Me: Ugh! Fine! I'll call that devil sea witch

**Ashlyn's Point of View**

*I knew that Ashton can be a little hard headed but wow I have never seen him get that mad before it was actually a little scary and I don't get scared very easily. Well anyways right now it's me, my little brother and sister, plus my mom and Aaron all sitting in the living room awkwardly waiting for someone to say something*

Me: So mom what were you saying

*Right now I can see that my mom is sitting there trying to hold it together after Ashton's little bitch fit (excuse my French). Man I hate when he does this he never used to do this. I wonder what happened.*

Mom: Oh right. Aaron the ca— *someone suddenly knock on the door*

Andrew: Saved by the knock on the door

Me: I thought you wanted mom to tell

Andrew: I did, but Ashton was right it is our secret not hers

Mom: Who the hell is her?

Andrea: Easy mom.

*Then another knock came*

Andrea: I'll get it

*As she answers the door I wonder if Ashton is right, but my thoughts are interrupted by 3 girls*

Andrea: Hi can I help you

Girl 1: Yes we are looking for Ashlyn

Me: I'm Ashlyn *I say as I get up and walk to the door standing in front of my sister because I have an extremely bad feeling* Can I help you?

Girl 2: No, but we can help you *on that note the 3 girls turned into furies*

Me: ANDREW! ANDREA! GET MOM AND AARON OUT OF HERE!

*With me saying that Andrew and Andrea took out took of their bracelets that turned into swords and left to go into the bathroom to protect mom and aaron, but hopefully to try and Iris message Ashton at camp. While I on the other hand deal with the dumb furies I also took off my bracelet that also turned into a sword, but before I could attack the furies me. I dodged their attack and ended up in the kitchen*

Me: *under my breath* where in the Zeus did I put my bow and arrow

Fury 1: you can't hide forever Ames

Me: *under breathe* Ames? Wow haven't heard that in forever, but where in the hades is my bow

Fury 2: why don't you come out and play? We won't bite….hard

Me: Found it! * I say as I stand up from hiding behind the counter to start doin work (as Ashton would say) on some furies

*As I sit here and battle 3 Furies by myself I wonder if Andrew or Andrea has made contact with Ashton*

**ANDREWS POV**

*God I wish I could be out there helping but, as my sister would say "I'm not ready" who is she my mother. But anyways Me, Andrea, Aaron and my mom are all trap in the bathroom I am currently standing by the door waiting for the furies to come and try and attack or whenever I hear Ashlyn scream I'm busting through the door and whoopin some fury booty!*

Aaron: what is going on?! What were those things?! Why does Andrew have a sword!?

Mom: Aaron honey—

Me: Wait! You can see through the mist

*As I say that Andrea turns around from the sink and looks at me then to Aaron*

Aaron: What mist?

Andrea: We need to get to Camp Half-Blood now! *she says as she turns back to the sink trying to Iris message Ashton*

Aaron: Where?!

Mom: Aaron honey just try and calm down

Aaron: Calm down! What do you mean calm down!

Me: Aaron! Will you please shut up! Andrea any luck

Andrea: I'm trying but it's hard when they don't answer

Me: Keep trying then

*As I turn back to listen on what Ashlyn is doing I finally hear Ashton's voice. I rush over to the sink and try and talk to him*

Ashton: Whats up that you guys had to interrupt any important meeting for—

Me: Ashlyns in trouble?

Ashton: What kind of trouble like?

Andrea: Like battling 3 furies by herself trouble

Ashton: WHAT!? WHY ARENT YOU GUYS OUT THERE HELPING!

Andrea: She won't let us

Mom: She wont Ashton and you know that not after what almost happened with you

*I look at Andrea and we both share that what are they talking about look, but we are brought back to life when Ashton says our name*

Ashton: Listen twins I need one of you to go out there and fight with her until I get there

*Before I can say I will Andrea is out the door and I turn back to Ashton*

Me: How are you gonna get here?

Ashton: I guess im going to have to light travel

Me: WHAT! No I wanted to try that first

Ashton: Shut up and be ready to fight when I get there

*With that last note Ashton disappears and im left with my mom and Aaron in the bath room and me and mom are sharing that same look and though. I hope the girls are ok*


End file.
